On the Other Side
by celticgina
Summary: What our happy little group thinks when they look back at us. For the November Jell-o Challenge


**This silly little drabble was inspired by the Cliché Thread on the Jello forum**

**This is my entry into the November Jell-o Challenge…..Nonsense**

* * *

**On the Other Side**

It was very quiet day at the CBI, and Grace was doing a little web surfing. She looked over a website that made her groan. At the sound, Wayne looked up immediately.

"Oh God, they are at it again. They have some imaginations, I will give them that"

Cho looked over. "I've told you to stop looking at it."

"Yeah, but WHY am I always giggling? Do I really giggle that much?"

By now they all were gathered over her shoulder. Each one was tripping over the other to complain about how they were being portrayed.

"I don't think you giggle that much, but really I am not always eating, although I do like the way they describe my……equipment"

"Thanks Wayne. But you really do eat a lot. It's amazing you don't weigh more. And no one seems to notice all the weight you lost. I am not even going to discuss your…….whatever."

"At least they notice you people. All I can do is read and remain stoic. Honestly, I have no emotions whatsoever. What a stereotype. And no one has noticed all the working out I have been doing. I look damned good. But no. My face, which never moves, is in a book. I NEVER get a woman. Man, I am not sexless"

"Cho, you need to let go occasionally. Scream or kiss a girl for God's sake. I am this tragic little thing. It doesn't matter that I'm 5'8". I seem to be constantly breaking down so Wayne can rescue me. It's gross and a little insulting"

Their whining caused Patrick to wander over. "I stopped reading. Apparently I have perfect hair to run your fingers through, twinkling sad eyes and am a total disaster as a human being. Broken beyond repair. If I lay around on that sofa that much, I would weigh a ton. I am thinking of changing my wardrobe, however. I had no idea it was so predictable. Maybe I should start wearing those colored shirts and ties like Wayne"

"Hey, I like my clothes."

"Don't be so sensitive. I am still trying to figure out why I always wear short sleeves under a suit, especially when everyone else is wearing a jacket? Is that supposed to be another 'Asian' thing?"

Theresa stood at the door of her office. "Oh please you people have it easy. They are obsessed with my height and my eyes. I am not short and they are green."

"Well from where I stand, you are kind of short….."

"Wayne from where you stand, most of the world is short. I am 5'4". That's like the average height for a woman in this country. And unless you want me start on your goofy grin, let the size thing go"

"And seriously, Patrick if you are broken, ***I*** am shattered in tiny pieces. Who the hell would have let someone as f*ckedup as that take over a unit in statewide police department? Come on. According to them, I can barely tie my shoes without falling all over Patrick. And what the hell is with the Jell-O thing? Does anyone get that? Are we supposed to be doing shots?"

"I don't think so, but you and I are supposed to be having a lot of sex. Everywhere possible."

"Give that up Patrick. Would I be stupid enough to have sex in an office? Talk about uncomfortable!"

"I don't know about sex in the office. I think that's the only place Van Pelt and I haven't done it. She and I seem to do it against walls all the time"

"Again with everyone but me having sex"

"Stow it Cho! Other than dreaming of Jane, I have no life either. I stay at the office all night long. It's insulting."

"They have some imaginations, though. I just wish they would get over Rigsby and me already."

At that point Minelli walked into the bullpen overhearing the last statement. "Not that site again? You people need to be working on something, anything. I just wish someone would tell them that I am not a grump"

"See? Every one else gets to express emotion"

This time they all said it, "Stow it Cho!"

* * *

**So, did this qualify as nonsense?? You tell me!**


End file.
